A ball grid array (“BGA”) may be a surface mount package carrying an integrated circuit and connections members. The connections members are usually coupled to ball grid array pads carried by a printed circuit board.
A coreless package is a type of integrated circuit package that may have no rigid epoxy core. The coreless package usually includes an alternating layered substrate having insulating layers separated by patterned conductor layers.